One Crazy Cruise
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: It's a Hannah Montana reunion. Miley's dad invites the Hannah gang and their new friends along for a crazy adventure aboard the S.S Tipton. Miley's been riding wrecking balls, Oliver's been King of an island and Lilly's a head chef. What happens when these three friends meet up after being apart for so long? (Full summary on profile and inside) (Many show pairings) (Please read).
1. The Planning & Invatations

One Crazy Cruise – A Hannah Montana Fanfiction…

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter one of a new story yeah! Anyway; I had many places to place this story; but I figured since it was mainly Hannah Montana, well, that's where I placed it. However; I will explain, this is a major crossover between Hannah Montana, Young & Hungry, Pair of Kings and Suite Life. So; if you haven't seen any of those shows after Hannah, then I suggest you do, because they are all good shows; plus it helped give me this idea lol. One more thing; this set during the fourth season of Hannah, the third season of Suite Life, between season one & two of Pair of Kings and season four of Young & Hungry. Just so you had an age range lol. Also; this is my first attempt at something like this and a Hannah fic; so please be nice. Finally; I own nothing from any of these shows sadly; so please enjoy and remember to review. We do love feedback. Enjoy!**

 **Full Summary:** It's a Hannah Montana reunion. Miley's dad invites the Hannah gang and their new friends along for a crazy adventure aboard the S.S Tipton. Miley's been riding wrecking balls, Oliver's been King of an island and Lily's a head chef. What happens when these three friends meet up after being apart for so long? What about the three friends brining their new friends along? What happens on this crazy cruise? Story better the Summary.  
Major crossover with Hannah/Pair of Kings/Young&Hungry/Suite Life. (Many pairings).

* * *

Chapter 1

The Planning & Invitations

 **Location**

 **Malibu California**

 **Stewart Household**

"JAKCOSN ROD STEWART! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Robbie Ray Stewart called from the kitchen counter as he finished looking through that morning's mail.

For a moment, silence ran throughout the house before the sound of Jackson's thundering footsteps came crashing through the house. Soon enough; the nineteen-year-old appeared from the stairwell.

"Whatever it is; I didn't do it! I was dared too!" Jackson defended as soon as he saw the look his father was giving him once he entered the room.

"What are you talking about? I called you down so we could plan your sister's eightieth birthday party." Robbie explained as he frowned. "You do remember her birthday; right?" Robbie questioned.

"Oh, Miley's birthday…right…this is so not about the fire ants in the air vents. Right…" Jackson trailed with a frown before stopping as he realized what he said.

"SWEET NIBLITS JACKSON ROD STEWART FIRE ANTS IN THE – "Robbie began to yell before Jackson interrupted him instantly not wanting to be yelled at.

"Remember, that's not what this is about. Miley; remember her? Your soon-to-be eighteen-year-old." Jackson explained as Robbie looked at him with an unbelievable look. Jackson continued, "You wanted to talk about her birthday; now; what big surprise did have planned for Miley?" Jackson wondered.

Anytime one of the Stewart kids turned a special age like sixteen, eighteen or twenty-one, Robbie threw a big surprise. For example; before they moved into their new house; Robbie had taken Jackson and Miley on a European trip for Jackson's eighteenth birthday. So; what surprise party he had planned for Miley was, well, a surprise to even Jackson. Robbie however; had been thinking of this for months…

"Oh, well, we'll just deal with the fire ants and your punishment later." Robbie explained with a smirk as Jackson frowned. However; Jackson stopped frowning when Robbie beckoned him to the table and showed him a website for a cruise ship on his laptop. Jackson began to smile in excitement. "Anyway; I was thinking that since Miley's been trying to act normal after her telling everyone she's Hannah Montana and breaking out of that image, I figured we could spend some family time together. Now that she's not twerking or riding wrecking balls, I figured it would be a nice change for her and us." Robbie finished as he and Jackson began to look at the website together.

Jackson nodded, "Sounds awesome. The S.S Tipton." Jackson read with a grin, until his eyes widen in realization. "The S.S Tipton! I remember you, Miley and Lilly went on that boat for the Teen Cruise to Hawaii way back when we lived in our old house. Is that why your choosing this boat? Because you've been on it before?" Jackson wondered as he smiled while Robbie nodded in agreement.

"Yup! Only this time, I figured it would be nice for her to goes as Miley and not Hannah. Besides, it might even be nice for her to get away from all that crazy stuff her label company's being making her do and just be her for a while. What do you think?" Robbie wondered as he smiled in hope.

"Totally." Jackson grinned with excitement. "But, even if we are pulling through with this cruise idea, who's all going? You know; just out of curiosity?" Jackson questioned hoping it would just be three of them for a family bonding. After all, since Miley told the world her secret, she's been busy and he or their father haven't seen her since she signed with the dumb new label company.

"Well, besides you, me and Miley; I thought we could track down Lilly and Oliver to invite them as well. For old times' sake. After all, it's been a while since we've seen them, and I think Miley would be even more surprise if she showed up and saw her two old best friends there, no?" Robbie asked with thought.

"Heck yeah! Let's invite them! It defiantly has been a while." Jackson finished with a smile.  
Sure, Jackson's always been annoyed with Oliver and Lilly when they hung around a lot with Miley. But even if he didn't admit out loud, he had to admit that Lilly was a like a sister to him and Oliver was like a brother to him. Besides, his father was right, it wouldn't be the same without them, the cruise might even end up being more fun. Well, Jackson and Robbie were soon going to find out about that…

"Right, then, let's get to work on booking the cruise and getting a hold of Miley, Lilly and Oliver…"

Just like that, the two began their planning, both get excited at the idea….

…

 **Location**

 **San Francisco, California**

 **Kaminski Apartment**

Josh Kaminski woke up the morning of the day that would change his and his friends lives. With a smile on his face, he walked downstairs ready to start his day with a fresh made meal for breakfast. As soon as he walked down the steps into his main living room, he was greeted by his housemaid Yolanda, and personal chef/girlfriend Gabi Dimond. While he was served breakfast, Gabi and Yolanda joined him.

Just as they were about to start a conversation about their agenda for the day; Elliot Park (his personal assistant) came walking into the apartment. Noticing the three sitting at the table, he joined them too.

"Good morning Josh – "Elliot greeted as Josh returned the greeting. Instantly; Elliot handed Josh the mail he gathered on his way up. "– Come in just as I got here, figured might as well." Elliot finished.

"Well, thank you." Josh commented as he took the mail and beckoned for Elliot to join them at the table. As he his friend/employee sat down, he began to go through his mail. "Let's see – bill, bill, oh twenty five percent discount on suits and ties – "Josh read off of each envelope as he set the one aside while receiving odd looks from his workers/friends. He continued, "– Bill, bill, bi – wait a minute, this is weird – "Josh stated as he stopped himself and read the front of the envelope.

"What? What's weird?" Gabi questioned as she frowned in worried. "Is everything okay Josh?"

A moment of silence came before Josh sighed and nodded his head. "I think so; but this is weird. I got a letter that's not from any of my family members or a bill. In fact, I think we got someone else's mail by mistake." Josh stated with a frown as he showed them the front of the envelope. "See; it's addressed to a Lilly Truscott in this apartment." Josh finished as Elliot and Yolanda looked at one another in confusion.

Gabi however froze at the name.

"Gabi – "Yolanda stated after realizing the state her friend was in. When she didn't get a response, she waved a hand in front of the girls face. "– Gabi – "Yolanda yelled louder finally get the girl's attention.

"Hu? What? My name's not Lilly!" Gabi blurted while slapping a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"What?" Josh asked in confusion as he eyed his girlfriend then the envelope once more. "Gabi? Is there something you're not telling us? Let me rephrase that, is there something you know that we don't?" Josh wondered as he eyed his girlfriend with slight hurt as he watched her sigh in defeat.

"Well, if I was planning to tell you the truth, I guess it's now – "Gabi commented making the other three still look at her in confusion. "- Josh; that letter wasn't addressed to the wrong apartment." Gabi stated.

"It wasn't?" Josh asked in confusion as he looked at it once more. "But, it says Lilly Truscott, and this apartment address." Josh finished as he re-read the letter for the millionth time.

Gabi took a deep breath, "That's because my real name isn't Gabi Dimond. It's Lilly Truscott." Gabi (Lilly) finished as Josh, Elliot and Yolanda all looked at their friend like she was crazy.

"Girl chef say what!?" Elliot questioned as Gabi (Lilly) sighed at the catch phrase.

A moment of silence came over them as Josh, Yolanda and Elliot stared at Gabi trying to see if their friend was joking or not. When Gabi's serious face didn't die down into a laugh, all three tried to wrap their mind around the idea that their friend wasn't who she said she was.

"What? I – You – "Josh began as he finally accepted the thought. "- What do you mean your name is Lilly Truscott and not Gabi Dimond?" Josh wondered instantly with a challenging tone.

"Well, after my old friend Miley Stewart revealed she was Hannah Montana, I realized I wanted a normal life. A life away from all the crazy fame Miley was going to have. And, I was glad I did. After the music video Wrecking Ball came out, Miley was getting into some crazy situations because of her record label. So; I figured the best way out of it, was to start a new life, go to college, and find a passion. Luckily for me, my passion ended up being a chef. It was then I meet Sophia in college and we became friends. After Miley, Oliver and I got into a fight about Miley's image, I changed my name so I wouldn't have to speak to the two of them or be hunted down by Miley's label. And, so; that's how I ended up here as Gabi Dimond today." Gabi (Lilly) finished with a sigh as Josh, Yolanda and Elliot all listened, still in shock.

"Oh, then…" Josh began as he handed Gabi (Lilly) the envelope. "…I guess this is yours; Lilly." Josh finished with a hurt expression on his face as Gabi (Lilly) frowned and took the envelope. Josh stood up and walked away; leaving the rest of his breakfast untouched.

"Josh! - "Gabi (Lilly) called as she stood up ready to go after him.

Luckily; Yolanda stood up and grabbed Gabi (Lilly) by the arm and stopped her. "Girl, I would give him some space. I mean, he just found out a lot of information." Yolanda explained with a sigh.

Gabi (Lilly) nodded. "Right…" Gabi (Lilly) stated as she sat back down and sighed.

"So; your telling me – "Elliot began finally breaking the silence making both girls turn to him. "- That your name isn't really Gabi Dimond, it's Lilly Truscott and you were friends with the girl who was Hannah Montana?" Elliot summarized hoping he heard everything right.

"Yup." Gabi (Lilly) stated with a sigh. "I was also Lola for four years." Gabi (Lilly) finished with a grin.

"Who's Lola?" Elliot and Yolanda questioned together in confusion.

Realizing what she said, she sighed. "It's nobody." Gabi (Lilly) finished deciding to not tell them about her third identity. She figured she revealed enough for today.

"Right…." Elliot stated with a smile. "– But now that we know your real name, what's so important that it had to be mailed to you?" Elliot wondered as he eyed the envelope in his hands.

"I'm not sure." Gabi (Lilly) replied as she eyed the envelope. _She recognized that address anywhere…_

"Well go on girl. Open it!" Yolanda stated as Gabi (Lilly) smiled.

Instantly; Gabi (Lilly) did just as Yolanda suggested and opened her envelope. After opening it, she found a part invitation card and a folded-up letter inside. Reading it, she couldn't believe her eyes…

"So…." Elliot stated as he waved his hands in a motion for Gabi (Lilly) to tell them what it was.

"It's an invitation – "Gabi (Lilly) began as she frowned at the thought. "– For Miley's eighteenth birthday party…"

…

 **Location**

 **Kinkow**

 **Royal Castle (Plaza)**

That same morning Josh had found about his friend Gabi (Lilly); Boomer Parker was going to find out some surprising news about his fraternal twin brother Brady. Yet, neither twins knew it was coming; and so, when they entered the Plaza of their castle that morning to meet their friends Mason Makoola (Royal advisor and head guard) and his daughter Mikayla Makoola for the annual island mail drop; they were in for a shock. Upon arriving to the Plaza, the two brothers found they had arrived early for once.

"Well, that's weird, usually the Makoola's and cousin Lanny are out here." Boomer stated with confusion as he and Brady looked around the area.

"Hm…maybe we've mixed up the day." Brady stated in thought as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I doubt it. We never get up before noon unless it's important." Boomer finished as Brady nodded in agreement while the two still continued to scan the area for their missing friends. Neither twin heard the two Makoola's walk up behind them.

"Morning my kings."

Both kings suddenly screamed in shock at the sound of the sudden voice that appeared behind them. Tuning to see that it had been Mikayla Makoola herself, both boys gasped for air and began to try and calm their heart rate down. Brady leaned on Boomer for support as he caught his breath and Boomer tried to make himself stop shaking all while taking deep breaths and leaning on Brady for support too.

"Yeesh women! Did you have to sneak up behind us!?" Brady questioned once his breathing calmed down. He began to dust himself off and tried not to stay angry at Mikayla for the sneak up.

"Yeah; you nearly gave us a heart attack! Man; you'd think for being one-sixteenth sasquatch you'd make some kind of noise." Boomer commented as soon as his breath was calmed down as well.

Mikayla shot them both a look, "The castle mail drop is coming; don't make me push you under it." Mikayla threated as both twins looked at her in surprise.

"Okay; okay; no need to squash out." Boomer stated as he held his hands up in defense.

"I – "Mikayla began as she pointed an accusing finger at Boomer but unfortantully got interrupted.

"MAIL DROP!" Mason shouted.

Instantly; Mikayla and Brady ran off the left side of the Plaza while Mason and Boomer ran off to the right side of the Plaza. As soon as they disappeared from the middle section a huge wooden box drooped right into the middle area where they had been standing. Once, it hit the ground, it broke into a million pieces and millions of envelopes, brown packages and boxes appears between the wood.

"Well, it's a good thing we moved, we would've been flattened like pancakes." Boomer commented with a frown at the thought.

"Oh! Speaking of which, can we get some after this? Because, I am starving." Brady stated with a grin.

"When aren't you?" Mikayla questioned making Brady turn to defend himself.

Before Brady could defend himself from Mikayla, Boomer spoke up. "Look! Brady; our Air Hockey Table arrived." Boomer interjected hoping to stop an argument from happening between the two.

"Sweet! I can't wait to put it together and kick some butt." Brady stated with a smile.

"Yeah right! If your Air Hockey Skills are anything like your Pool skills, then…." Boomer began only to trail off his sentence when he noticed the warning look Brady was giving him…

A moment of silence came over the two before Mason broke it for them, "Hu; that's weird..." Mason trailed as Boomer, Brady and Mikayla turned to face him with curiosity and concern.

"What is it daddy? What's wrong?" Mikayla questioned as she, Brady and Boomer gathered around Mason.

"I - I knew this would catch up to us - " Mason muttered as he eyed Brady who looked at him in confusion. " - But; I didn't think it would after only two years." Mason finished making Brady still eye him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Mason?" Boomer questioned as he frowned in thought.

"It's - um - uh..." Mason trailed as he continued to eye Brady hoping the boy would get his hint, but frowned when he saw Brady still lost at what he was implying.

"Let me see that." Boomer demanded as he ripped the envelope out of Mason hands. He began to look it over as soon as he could. "Well, that is weird. I think they put this in our mail drop by mistake. This letter is addressed to someone named Oliver Oken on Kinkow." Boomer explained as Brady's eyes suddenly widen and he turned to face Mason in full understandment now.

Mason gave Brady a "Duh/are you kidding me" kind of look.

"I don't think we have anyone named Oliver Oken on this island, do we?" Boomer questioned as he looked at Mason with an eyebrow raised.

"I uh, think it's time we told Mikayla and Boomer the truth." Mason began as he took the envelope from Boomer hands quickly and handed it to Brady as Boomer sent a death glare to Mason. "Don't you? Oliver?"

Silence came over the four friends as Mikayla and Boomer looked between Mason and Brady in confusion. Taking the envelope; Brady turned it over in his hands and frowned when he saw what the retuning address was. While reading the envelope over; Brady felt nervous, as he slowly began to open it. As he opened it, he felt all eyes on him and only looked up when he finally pulled two items out of the envelope.

"Oliver? Did he just call you Oliver!?" Boomer questioned with confusion as he looked between Brady and Mason.

"Look; your majesty; I can explain - " Mason began before Boomer interrupted him by holding up a hand and turning on Brady.

"No! No need, I want _Brady_ to explain. You know; if that is even your real name." Boomer stated as he and Brady frowned at one another.

Another moment of silence came over the Plaza as the four eyed one another, eventually Brady sighed, knowing he wasn't getting our of this one. "Well, I guess the truth was gonna come out sooner or later." Brady stated with a sigh as he looked down at the papers he held in his hand and then back up at Boomer, Mikayla and Mason. "Look, Mason is right. My - My real name isn't Brady Parker. It's Oliver Oken." Brady (Oliver) began to explain as Boomer and Mikayla looked at him in shock and surprise. Mason just sighed and crossed his arms as he watched the scene unfold.

"WHAT!?" Boomer questioned not wanting to believe what he was hearing before he started to laugh. "Wow bro! That's a good one. You know; you really had me going there for a moment." Boomer finished with a grin.

"Your majesty; it's not a joke. Brady or well, Oliver I guess is telling the truth." Mason added as he sighed, Mikayla still stared in shock while Boomer stopped laughing when he saw his twin's and Mason's serious look.

"Wait - So you mean? How - But we lived in Chicago together!? And, we've - But hu?" Boomer questioned finally trying to wrap the idea around in his mind.

Before another awkward silence could form, Brady (Oliver) spoke up. "Well, we did live in Chicago together since I was fifteen." Brady (Oliver) explained as he sighed at the look Boomer was giving him. "Remember, Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill brought me home after they found out I've been living in Malibu under a different a name. Yes, we've lived together in Chicago; but you knew I was adopted when Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill was having a heard time. They couldn't take care of two growing boys; so they put one up for adoption and well...that's how I ended up here today." Brady (Oliver) finished as he smiled weakly.

"Pft; that's crazy talk." Boomer commented as he sighed. "But, it makes sense and I do remember meeting you for the first time when I found out I had a brother. Also; you seem very serious about this, so I'm willing to go along and get to know this other you." Boomer continued as Brady (Oliver) smiled and pulled his brother in for a hug. After they hugged, they both turned to Mikayla and Mason. "So; Mikayla; what do you think? If Mason knew about this, then you did too right?" Boomer questioned as Mikayla frowned and shook her head. Before either twin knew it, Mikayla turned and stormed off in annoyance and hurt.

"MIKAYLA!" Brady (Oliver) called as he made a move to go after her. He was stopped by Mason.

"I would give her some space your majesty. You know how us squashes can get when were upset." Mason instructed as Brady (Oliver) stopped moving and nodded.

"Right..." Brady (Oliver) trailed in thought as he watched the spot where Mikayla had disappeared too.

"Anyway - " Boomer began hoping to break the awkward tension. " - If you don't mind me asking; what was in that envelope that had to be mailed to you by Oliver in our mail drop? Must be serious right?" Boomer wondered as he and Brady (Oliver) turned to look at the papers in Brady's (Oliver's) hands.

Once Brady (Oliver) got a full look at the paper's; he looked at them in surprise and sighed, "It's - It's an invitation t-to Miley's e-eighteenth birthday party..."

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter one! Yeah! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; what did you think of the background stories? I did my best. Also; do you think Lilly and Oliver are gonna go to Miley's birthday? And; what about Miley? How is she gonna react to all of this? Finally; what's gonna happen when all these shows meet up on the S.S Tipton?**

 **Anyway; I would like to apologize if it seems odd that POK ended up longer the other two shows. I didn't plan it, it just turned out that way lol. Don't worry; I will try and write longer for Hannah & Young & Hungry in the next chapter. Trust me, I tried to make the other two longer, but it didn't work out lol. **

**With that said, thanks for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts :) Chapter two will be up soon!**

 **Until the next chapter; with all my love to you guys :) - InsidePointPlace**


	2. The Choice

One Crazy Cruise - A Hannah Montana Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter two!**

 **Anyway; I would like to point out that a bit happens in this chapter. Also, Young & Hungry and POK were both three pages long on word document. **

**Also, The Stewart Household is not in this chapter for this chapter was long enough between the other two shows lol. But don't worry; all three shows will be in the next chapter yeah!**

 **So; without saying anything else, I sadly own nothing from Hannah Montana/Young & Hungry/ Pair of Kings. I only own the plotline of this fic. **

**Please, enjoy chapter two :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Choice

 **Location**

 **San Francisco, California**

 **Kaminski Apartment**

The room was silent as Gabi (who they now found out was really Lilly Truscott) stood in the middle of the living room staring at the envelope constants in shock. Around her, Elliot and Yolanda stood in confusion and concern as they watched the scene before them unfold. While they watched, Gabi (Lilly) sighed and sat back down at the table while still looking over the papers she had received. Soon, Elliot and Yolanda joined Gabi (Lilly) at the table, both still watching their friend with interest as too what she would do next. After a while though, a silence began to form and soon, Elliot broke it.

"So; what are you going to do?" Elliot wondered as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Gabi (Lilly) shifted in her seat, "I'm not sure." Gabi (Lilly) explained as she continued to re-read the papers over for the millionth time that morning. "Part of me wants to go; but the other part doesn't and never wants to see or hear the name Miley or Oliver ever again." Gabi (Lilly) explained as she frowned at the two names.

"Well, if you want one person's opinion; I think you should go." Elliot explained as Gabi (Lilly) looked at him in surprise and shock.

"You do?" Gabi (Lilly) questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him this time.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah - If it means you leaving; I said adios, have fun." Elliot finished before he stood up, waved to the girl and left the room with a smirk on his face.

Both Gabi (Lilly) and Yolanda watched Elliot leave in shock. With a promise to get back at Elliot for that later, Gabi (Lilly) sighed and stood up, grabbing the plates on the table with her and began to clean them off in the sink. As she did her job, Yolanda watched Gabi (Lilly) from the table, before turning to the pile of papers her friend had left. Yolanda read them over, and got up to join Gabi (Lilly) in the kitchen, papers in hand and a smile on her face.

"Gabi or Lilly or...you get what I mean - " Yolanda began as Gabi (Lilly) stopped what she was doing to look at her friend and sigh when she saw her friend have the papers. Yolanda continued, " - But girl, don't listen to Elliot. If you want some real advice, I think you should do what you want to do. Listen to your heart, if you want to go, what's keeping you? If you don't, then who's making you? Honestly; it's really up to you." Yolanda finished as she smiled at Gabi (Lilly). While she smiled at her friend, Gabi (Lilly) looked at her in surprise and admiration at the advice.

"Really? You think I'll figure it out?" Gabi (Lilly) questioned as she smiled lightly at Yolanda.

Yolanda nodded, "Of course, like I said, it's up to you." Yolanda finished with a grin.

A moment of silence came over the two.

"Well, I guess you're right." Gabi (Lilly) stated as she grinned at Yolanda and instantly the two pulled into a hug. "Thank you." Gabi (Lilly) finished as she Yolanda hugged.

Once they finished hugging; Yolanda continued to smile. "You're welcome. If there's one thing you should know; it's that friendship is important, and no matter how long you've been apart from your friends, it's never too late to make up with them." Yolanda explained as she smiled at Gabi. "Take it from a girl who's had two best friends since Middle School. I keep in touch with them to this day and I know they'll always have my back no matter what. I think you should get to have the same thing; no matter how long apart you and your friends have been." Yolanda finished with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Gabi (Lilly) stated as she pulled Yolanda into another hug. "Thank you're actually understanding and for the amazing advise." Gabi (Lilly) finished as Yolanda hugged her back.

"Girl, you're welcome." Yolanda stated as she and Gabi (Lilly) pulled apart. "Anytime, you need someone to talk to about anything; and I mean anything; I am here for you." Yolanda finished.

Gabi (Lilly) smiled and nodded in understandment and the two-side hugged this time. As soon as they pulled away from the last hug; Gabi (Lilly) smiled and broke the silence, "Now; if you excuse me, I need to go find Josh and talk to him about all of this." Gabi (Lilly) finished as Yolanda nodded at her.

So; the two girls went about their own business. Gabi (Lilly) began to head for Josh's office while feeling a little nervous about the whole thing. After all, Josh had been upset earlier when he found out the truth. Who's knows how upset or angry he'll be, and Gabi (Lilly) couldn't help but worry about it.  
However; Gabi (Lilly) didn't get to worry about it for long, for soon she reached Josh's office door.

"Hey Josh - " Gabi (Lilly) began as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

As she closed the door behind her, she noticed the look of hurt Josh had sent her.

"Josh - " Gabi (Lilly) began as she moved closer so that she was standing by the corner of his desk. " - There's obviously something we need to talk about and - " Gabi (Lilly) began as Josh stood up and interrupted her.

"What's there to talk about Gabi...if that's real name!?" Josh questioned as he frowned. "You've been apparently lying to me since you started working here. I mean who are you? Gabi or Lilly? Do you even still like me? Or is our relationship a lie like your life?" Josh demanded as he and Gabi (Lilly) stared at one another in surprise.

"Look, I-I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Gabi (Lilly) explained with a sigh as she moved over to his office couch and sat down. "It's just that, after the argument between Oliver, Miley and I, I knew I had to move on from them. I wanted to move on from them. So; I came and lived with my aunt and we changed my name after I told her my plan. I figured, if I changed my name, neither one of my old friends could find me. After all, that's what I was trying to do. Avoid them. Sadly though, it didn't work for Jackson and Mr. Stewart found me, but if it means anything; I still love you, I do. I'm really sorry if I hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you."

A moment of silence came over the two.

Finally; Josh spoke, "I'm sorry too. It's just, this all big news to me. I thought you were someone you weren't. Then, one day; I find out you're some girl named Lilly Truscott instead of Gabi Diamond." Josh explained as he frowned and sighed. "It - It just made me feel like you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I mean, if we don't have trust, then what do we have? All of this just makes me feel like you don't really care about me." Josh finished as Gabi (Lilly) looked at him in surprise and understanding as she nodded.

"I get it, and I'm truly sorry. To prove it to from now on; I will never hide anything from you. If there's something you want to know about the real me, I'll tell you. No more lies, no more secrets." Gabi (Lilly) finished.

"Then, who is Miley and Oliver? Why haven't you mentioned them besides the whole argument thing? Was there something you were hiding?" Josh questioned as Gabi (Lilly) looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I mostly didn't mention them because like I said, of the argument we had about Miley's image. Plus, I didn't want you to know about Oliver because well, before I change my life around, he was not only my best friend, but he was my boyfriend. Well...I guess you could say ex-boyfriend now." Gabi (Lilly) finished as she took a deep sighed and watched Josh's movements.

"Oh…I see…" Josh stated with a tone of jealously that Gabi (Lilly) dismissed.

"Yup…" Gabi (Lilly) replied as she sighed. "…But, while we're on the topic, is there anything else you want to know about any of this situation?" Gabi (Lilly) wondered as she eyed him with interest.

"Yeah, just one thing actually – "Josh began with a frown. "– Did you ever plan on telling me about this if I hadn't found out?" Josh wondered as he raised an eyebrow at Gabi (Lilly).

"Well…I…uh…I…no…" Gabi (Lilly) finished as she frowned.

"Nice, real nice." Josh finished as he sighed in annoyance and stood up only to walk over to his desk.

"Josh, please, don't be mad." Gabi (Lilly) pleaded as she got up to stand by his desk again. "I really wanted to tell you I did, but – "Gabi (Lilly) began as Josh interrupted her.

"But what? Lilly wouldn't let you?" Josh challenged with an eyebrow raised.

Gabi (Lilly) raised her arm in defense. "Hey! If it helps; both Gabi and Lilly really like their smoking hot millionaire boyfriend." Gabi (Lilly) commented with a grin as she saw Josh blush slightly.

A moment of silence came over them before Josh sighed, "So…that invitation? Are you planning on going to your friend's birthday?" Josh wondered as he began to type something on his computer.

"Yeah…" Gabi (Lilly) smiled, knowing that Josh wasn't as mad at her anymore.

"When is it?" Josh questioned with interest.

"November eighteenth to November twenty five." Gabi (Lilly) finished with a slight grin.

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was Josh typing something in on his computer.

"Well, you officially have that week off for your friend's party." Josh finished as he smiled to himself.

"Really?" Gabi (Lilly) questioned as she looked at him in surprise. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gabi (Lilly) finished as she pulled Josh into a hug. Josh gladly accepted the hug.

"You're welcome." Josh stated as the two pulled apart from the hug. "Now; before were done here, is there anything else you need for that week?" Josh wondered, hoping to help her out.

Gabi (Lilly) thought about it for a moment before smiling a nodding. "Actually; there is…"

"Great! What is it?" Josh wondered as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Gabi (Lilly) hesitated slightly before she smiled. "To see if you, Yolanda and Elliot want to come with me…" Gabi (Lilly) finished as she smiled nervously at Josh.

All Josh could do, was stare at her in surprise…

...

 **Location**

 **Kinkow**

 **Royal Castle (Kings Bedroom)**

Up in the highest tower of the Royal Castle in Kinkow; Boomer and Brady (Oliver) sat in their bedroom still going over the news Brady (Oliver) had received that morning. As they talked about the situation, they started playing a few games of pool because Boomer got tired of watching Brady (Oliver) pace back and forth. So far, Boomer had been in the lead with wining and Brady (Oliver) hadn't been doing so hot.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Boomer questioned as he watched Brady (Oliver) line his pool stick up to the white ball for his shot. "Because if you do, then I understand and think you should go." Boomer finished.

Brady (Oliver) looked up at his brother in shock. "Really? You think I should go?" Brady (Oliver) wondered as he looked back down at his pool stick and took the shot.

A moment of silence came over the two while the watched the white ball roll across the pool table. For a moment, Brady (Oliver) actually thought he was going to get a shot in, but groaned in annoyance when the orange ball bounced off the edge. It was then, Boomer got ready for his turn.

"Yeah, I mean if you're that serious about it." Boomer claimed as he lined his pool stick up for his shot.

"Well, then I think I'm going to go." Brady (Oliver) decided as he smiled. "But, I'll only go, if you agree on one thing Boom…" Brady (Oliver) continued as he watched Boomer hit the ball.

After the white ball, hit the orange ball Brady (Oliver) had gone for, Boomer looked at his brother in confusion. "Which is?" Boomer wondered as he raised an eyebrow at Brady (Oliver).

Brady (Oliver took a deep breath, "….If you come with me to my friend's birthday party?" Brady (Oliver) questioned with hope as he noticed Boomer look at him in surprise.

"Really?" Boomer questioned hoping he heard his brother right. "You'd want me to come with you?"

"Of course!" Brady (Oliver) replied simply as he watched Boomer line up for another shot, for the orange ball and made it into its goal. "You're my brother, one of my best friends, you've been really supportive since you've found out and plus, it wouldn't be any fun without you." Brady (Oliver) finished explaining as he smiled at his brother.

"Well, in that case, I'll do it. I'll come with you, who knows, it might indeed be fun." Boomer finished as he and Brady (Oliver) smiled at one another.

"Aw; thanks bro." Brady (Oliver) replied as they pulled into a brief bro hug.

Boomer nodded, only to frown when he saw his second shot didn't make it into his goal. So; Brady (Oliver) got ready to take his shot and lined his pool stick up with the white ball once more.

"There's just one problem though – "Boomer stated in thought as he watched his brother take his turn. "– I don't think Mason is going to let us go." Boomer finished as Brady (Oliver) hit the white ball.

"Lucky for you, I already thought about that and made a plan to get Mason to let us go." Brady (Oliver) finished as he and Boomer watched the white ball knock the black eight ball into the hole. "Aw man!"

Boomer laughed at the outcome of the game. "Sucks for you bro. But I win." Boomer finished as he began to do an odd victory dance only to stop when he saw Brady's (Oliver's) look of annoyance. "Come on man, it's just a game. Besides, you still have to tell me your plan about getting Mason to let us go."

"Oh, you're right." Brady (Oliver) stated with a sudden smile. "Come on; let's go." Brady (Oliver) finished as he began to suddenly march out the bedroom door.

Just like that, Brady (Oliver) started to head out the bedroom door while leaving a confused Boomer to watch him go. But, after a minuet of thinking about it, Boomer began to follow after his brother and managed to catch up to him. Together, the two searched for Mason and found him in the Throne Room.

Entering the Throne Room, both boys saw Mason sitting on the couch near the Royal Vault with Mikayla. It was obvious that the two were in a very deep, serious conversation. However; as Boomer and Brady (Oliver) began to discuss about Brady (Oliver's) plan, the two on the couch had notice them.

"Hello your majesties." Mason greeted as he watched the two boys eye one another.

"Hey Mason." Brady (Oliver) began as he and Boomer walked over to them and sat down on the couch that was a cross from them. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Really?" Mason questioned as he crossed his arms and eyed Brady (Oliver) with interest. "It wouldn't happen to be about the party invitation to your friend's birthday party; would it?" Mason wondered.

Brady (Oliver) and Boomer looked at him in surprise. "Yes, that's actually what it's about." Brady (Oliver) finished with a hopeful tone as Boomer nodded in agreement.

"Let me guess, you want to go and take Boomer with you, don't you?" Mason continued as he smiled.

"Okay; that's freaky! You've gotta stop that." Boomer demanded as he and Brady (Oliver) eyed one another while Mason and Mikayla laughed to themselves.

"Sorry your majesties." Mason apologized. "But after the invitation, and you tell Boomer and Mikayla everything. I figured you'd want to go and make up with your friends. However; as much as I support it, the Elders of the Island don't. So; were working on a compromise that will work for all of us. Until then; the option for you to and see your friends is a yes. We figured you could at least RSVP and we can see where it would go from there. Friendship is important, and if this is important to you, then it's important to us as well." Mason finished as Brady (Oliver) and Boomer looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" Brady (Oliver) questioned in hopes that this was really happening. But Brady (Oliver) knew he had his answer and instantly pulled Mason into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Mason allowed Brady (Oliver) to hug him for a moment before pulling the young king off of him. "Your very welcome." Mason replied with a smile. "But, you must know one thing, if you do get to go, I'll have to go with you. After all, we can't have our kings going off the island without some kind of protection." Mason finished explaining as Brady (Oliver) and Boomer nodded in understandment.

"Well, then that works." Brady (Oliver) explained as he turned to face Mikayla. "Because, I was going to ask Mikayla if she wanted to come with Boomer and I as one of my plus three guest?" Brady (Oliver) asked simply.

Mikayla stood up in surprise, "You want me to come with you?" Mikayla questioned as she eyed him.

"Duh, otherwise I wouldn't be asking you." Brady (Oliver) finished with a smile.

"Are you kidding me!?" Mikayla questioned as Brady (Oliver) and Boomer looked at her in shock. "You lie about half of your life, and then you ask me to come with you like none of the lying even matters?"

"What? Mikayla I – "Brady (Oliver) began as Mikayla cut him off.

"Well, you know what? It doesn't matter anymore, because clearly you weren't planning on telling me anything anyway." Mikayla began as Brady (Oliver) looked at in surprise and confusion. "You know; I really thought we had something going between us Brady…or should I call you Oliver? But now there's nothing. For if we can't have trust, then we can't have anything. Thanks for being my friend while it lasted." Mikayla finished as she turned and began to head up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

A moment of silence came over the room as Brady (Oliver), Boomer and Mason watched her leave.

When she was gone; Brady (Oliver) spoke up, "So; is that a no then!?" Brady (Oliver) called with hurt.

Boomer sighed, "Don't sweat it bro, she'll come around." Boomer comforted as Brady (Oliver) turned to face him and frowned while he thought about something.

"– And, what if she doesn't?" Brady (Oliver) questioned as he frowned even more.

"Then it's on her and her loss." Boomer finished as he smiled weakly at his brother.

"I guess you're right." Brady (Oliver) finished as he sighed. However; Brady's sadness didn't last long for something else instantly popped into his mind and he placed a hand onto his brother's shoulder and smiled as Boomer looked at him in slight confusion. "Now come on, I've got to find a way to get a hold of Jackson and RSVP for Miley's birthday." Brady finished as Boomer nodded in agreement.

Again, the brothers walked off and began to head for their bedroom. This left Mason alone, sitting on the couch with his arms cross while shaking his head. Once the brothers were up the stairs and out of ear shot, Mason leaned back and placed his arms behind his head with a smile and closed his eyes.

"Finally; some peace and quiet." Mason muttered as he tried to relax a little.

Just then, Lanny walked into the room and Mason re-opened his eyes and watched as the young prince walked across the room with that fish bowl of his, muttering to it like a lunatic.

With one last sigh, Mason frowned. "I'll never understand Royalty..."

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter two! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; again I apologize for no Stewart household part in this chapter, I just didn't think it would do well for this part lol.**

 **Like I said, they'll be a major part in the next chapter. Speaking of which, chapter three will be up soon!**

 **Also; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review. I love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next chapter, with all my love to you guys :) - InsidePointPlace**


	3. All Aboard the SS Tipton

One Crazy Cruise – A Hannah Montana Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Yes! After a while of not updating this story I am finally updating it again! Now; I seriously apologize for the long wait, but this chapter took me a long time to write as you can tell.**  
 **But, the good news for you is that this chapter is one of the longest I've written yet! I hope you all enjoy it :)**

 **Anyway; I own nothing from Hannah Montana, Zack & Cody, Young & Hungry, Pair of Kings. So; please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

All Aboard the S.S Tipton

 **Location**

 **The S.S Tipton**

 **The Main Lobby**

"Welcome to the S.S Tipton! I'm Marion Moseby your host for this trip." Mr. Moseby explained as soon as he saw a new group of people enter the lobby and walk up to the front desk. "How may I help you?

A throat cleared, "Yes; we have a reservation under the name Stewart."

Mr. Moseby froze and looked up at the guest. With a big smile, Moseby greeted them instantly and felt stupid for not looking at who they were in the first place. Before him stood Robby Ray Stewart and his son Jackson Stewart. Instantly; Mr. Moseby began to type on his computer and get to work on things.

"I see." Mr. Moseby stated as he smiled. "Yup; here's your name, you'll be staying in Suite D36." Mr. Moseby finished as he handed Mr. Stewart a card key and a few other things.

"Thank you Mr. Moseby." Mr. Stewart replied as he took the items.

"No; thank you for choosing the S.S Tipton! We hope you enjoy your stay." Mr. Moseby finished.

Just like that, Jackson and Mr. Stewart began to get escorted towards their cabin suite. After a while of walking with a fellow employee; the three finally made it to the suite. Giving Mr. Stewart the key; the employee walked off while Jackson and Mr. Stewart turned into their and began to unpack.

"Are you sure Lilly and Oliver are coming?" Mr. Stewart questioned as he placed his suite down.

Jackson nodded, "Yup! Both confirmed to me, and there even brining friends along with them." Jackson finished as he laid his suite case on his bed, opened it and began to look for through it.

Mr. Stewart eyed him at the mention of the word friends. "Oh boy; this should be one interesting cruise." Mr. Stewart finished as he sat on the bed he chose and began to look in his suite case too.

"Defiantly." Jackson replied as he began to unpack some clothes. "Speaking of coming; do you know when Miles is gonna be here?" Jackson questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his father.

"She should be here soon." Mr. Stewart explained as he grinned at the thought.

"Awesome." Jackson finished. "Well, until Miles is here, what would you say to a little, exploring?" Jackson wondered as he looked at his father with hope. "I read online, that there's a Sky Deck, a Fiesta Deck and an Arcade Room." Jackson explained as he grinned. "Now; I don't know about you; but I defiantly want enjoy my free time as much as I can." Jackson finished as he continued to unpack

Mr. Stewart laughed to himself. "Of course, we can explore a little son. After all, this is our time too. Miley's birthday is two days from now. So; until then, everyone will get the chance to catch up and relax while having some fun in the sun." Mr. Stewart finished as he and Jackson smiled.

"Sweet Niblits!" Jackson stated as he put on a pair of sunglasses. "Then, let's go rock this boat daddio." Jackson finished as he grabbed his swim trunks and vanished out the door.

Mr. Stewart watched him leave before he sighed to himself. "My boy." Mr. Stewart stated as he smiled and shook his head. "My strange, strange boy." Mr. Stewart finished as he got up and followed Jackson out the door…

 **Location**

 **The S.S Tipton**

 **Sky Deck**

This time of day was always busy on the Sky Deck. Employees on the ship did their job, and passengers/students chose this time to either relax with friends and family or play a various amount of games held on the ship. But, it was at this time that Jackson and Mr. Stewart found themselves sitting at a counter from a stand known as the Juice Squeeze. Both, were ordering smoothies.

"Excuse me; bus boy?" Jackson questioned as the teenaged blonde haired boy working behind the counter. Jackson didn't notice the annoyed look he received from the kid. "I was wondering what you recommended?" Jackson wondered as he eyed the kid's nametag.

"A vacation – "Zack (as the name tag read) replied with sarcasm. "– Away from reality." Zack finished as Jackson and Mr. Stewart eyed the kid. Was he serious?

"Well then, I guess that's not my problem hu?" Jackson questioned making Zack frown. "But, seriously; what do you recommend?" Jackson wondered as he gestured to the menu.

"Oh, that's easy – "An African-American kid from beside Jackson suddenly began, making both Jackson and Mr. Stewart eye the kid with question. "– I recommend the Orange Blast or the Berry Mix. Both, are very delicious." The kid finished as he kissed his fingers.

For a moment, silence came over them before Mr. Stewart raised an eyebrow at the kid. "– And, you are?" Mr. Stewart wondered as the kid eyed him realization and surprise.

"Right, sorry." The kid apologized as he held his hand out for the two to shake. "I'm Boomer, Boomer Parker." Boomer introduced as Jackson and Mr. Stewart eyed one another once more.

"Nice to meet you Boomer." Jackson stated as he held his hand out and shook Boomer's. "I'm Jackson and this my father Robbie." Jackson introduced as he gestured to himself and Mr. Stewart.

Both watched as Boomer's eyes widen. "You wouldn't happen to be the Stewart's, would you? Jackson and Robbie Stewart?" Boomer wondered as the two looked at him in surprise.

"Yup; that'd be us." Mr. Stewart finished as he sent a weak smile at the kid as Jackson ordered a Berry Mix smoothie from Zack.

"Oh, this is awesome." Boomer stated as he grinned at the two. "My brother was looking around for you two earlier." Boomer explained simply when he saw Jackson and Mr. Stewart's confused looks. "I'm not sure where he went, but he'd said he'd be back. His name is Brady. Although, I believe you know him as Oliver, right?" Boomer wondered as he raised an eyebrow at the two.

"As in; Oliver Oken?" Mr. Stewart questioned.

Boomer held a thoughtful look. "I don't remember what his last name was, but I think that was it." Boomer finished as he smiled at Mr. Stewart before turning around in his seat.

"Well, if you see him again, please have him meet us in the Main Lobby for the arrival of Miley later this afternoon." Mr. Stewart instructed as Boomer nodded his head. "We're expecting her around noon hopefully. Until then, we'll be hanging around here." Mr. Stewart finished as Boomer took another smoothie from Zack.

"Got it." Boomer finished as he stood with his smoothie in hand, while paying Zack. "I'll go find him. Hopefully I can before noon. I'll see you around, it was nice meeting you." Boomer finished as he turned and walked off while waving at Jackson and Mr. Stewart.

"Well…that was odd…" Zack stated from behind Jackson and Mr. Stewart after Boomer vanished.

Jackson turned to Zack, "Really?" Jackson wondered as he raised an eyebrow at Zack. "As odd as the greeting from a bus boy who suggested a vacation away from realty?" Jackson wondered as Zack frowned once more and eyed Jackson. "Seriously; what goes through your mind?" Jackson wondered as he and Zack eyed one another with annoyance while Mr. Stewart frowned and faced palmed.

"Hm…let's see…" Zack began as he set down a smoothie cup and began to count on his fingers. "…School, my brother, my friends, girls, this ship, work, the manager oh, and let's not forget sports." Zack finished.

"Right…" Jackson muttered as he rolled his eyes to himself. "…Well, thanks for the smoothies Zack." Jackson finished as he handed Zack his empty cup while getting up to leave.

"Anytime." Zack finished as he took the cup and watched Jackson and Mr. Stewart leave.

Once they were gone, Zack frowned. "What a weird family. I'm really not that surprised Miley turned out how she did…" Zack trailed as he frowned for a moment before shaking his head. "Meh, this still might be one crazy cruise." Zack finished as he turned around, went back to work and began to help other customers…

 **Location**

 **The S.S Tipton**

 **Main Lobby**

After Jackson stood up from the smoothie counter he headed back to the Main Lobby of the ship; ready for his sister's arrival. Of course, they still had about an hour or so till Miley arrived, but Jackson was so anxious and exited to see his sister, he just had to make sure he was there on time. Besides; it was a chance to get away from Zack the bus boy. Not that there was anything wrong with Zack, he just seemed a little rude to Jackson, his dad and that Boomer kid. Was he always in a mood? Yet, he didn't allow his mind to wonder about Zack for too long, for he began to think about seeing Oliver, Lilly and Miley again.

As weird as it sounded (and he would admit this outloud); he actually missed the three of them being best friends.  
He wasn't going to go into much detail, but after their big fight about Miley's image, nothing has ever been the same again.

BAM!

Jackson was so lost in thought about everything; he didn't even watch where he was walking. "Dang flabbit! I am so sorry." Jackson apologized instantly and began to reach down and help the person pick up their bags/items.

"Wait…Dang flabbit? Jackson?"

This time, he stood up and handed the person the rest of their stuff. But, when he did, he was shocked to see Lilly Truscott standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Jackson! It's me, Lilly." Lilly explained after Jackson didn't answer her reply.

"LILLY!"

"JACKSON!"

Suddenly; the two pulled into a hug and began to happy dance in the Lobby. As they did, everyone around them looked at the two like they were crazy. Yet, this didn't stop the two longtime friends from continuing their dance and soon stopping only to begin talking at once to catch up with one another. It was odd to see Lilly; but at the same time, things were slowly starting to feel right again for Jackson.

Just then, a throat cleared and both Jackson and Lilly turned to see two people eyeing them with confusion.

"Uh…Lilly; I got the room keys." A man in his late thirties explained as he held up the room keys.

"Awesome!" Lilly exclaimed with a smile before she put her arm around Jackson. "Jackson, this is my boss/boyfriend Josh and my friend Yolanda." Lilly introduced as she pointed to the man and women. "Josh, Yolanda, this my longtime friend/adopted brother Jackson Stewart." Lilly finished introducing as Jackson shook hands with Josh and Yolanda.

"So; you're the famous Jackson we kept hearing about since she got the invite." Josh stated as he shook Jackson's hand. "Let me ask you something Jackson; Did you happen to know about Lilly's new life as Gabbie Dimond?" Josh questioned as he raised an eyebrow and stopped shaking Jackson's hand.

"Really?" Lilly questioned as she frowned and eyed Josh. "You're not going to let that one go, are you?" Lilly questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Nope." Josh replied as he and Lilly sent looks.

"Well, I would assume Jackson here knew, right?" Yolanda questioned as she patted Jackson on the shoulder with a smile. "Otherwise; you wouldn't have been able to send her the invitation, now would you?" Yolanda finished as she placed her hands on her hips and grinned while Jackson nodded. "Speaking of which, thanks for the invite, were really looking forward to getting to know the real Lilly and her friends." Yolanda added as she and Lilly smiled at one another.

"You're welcome." Jackson replied with as he crossed his arms in thought as he looked over Lilly, Josh and Yolanda once more. "But uh, weren't their supposed to be four of you?" Jackson wondered with interest.

Lilly nodded, "There was; but Elliot decided to not come. That, and he and his Allen wanted to spend some quality couple time together while we were gone." Lilly finished explained as she smiled to herself.

"Oh alright. Well, now why don't we left you three get settled in and meet back up with us in an hour? Miles will hopefully be here by then and so will Oliver and his friend. Then, we call get this party started." Mr. Stewart finished explaining as he, Jackson, Lilly, Yolanda and Josh all cheered in excitement and began to do exactly what Mr. Stewart planned. Yup; this was going to be one interesting party…

 **Location**

 **The S.S Tipton**

 **Arcade Room/Main Lobby**

Meanwhile, during the events in the Lobby; one boy known as Oliver Oken had found himself in the Arcade Room at some point in time. While being at the Arcade Room, Oliver figured that he had some time before he had to find his half-brother Boomer and meet up with him, so he figured why not chill out and play some games? In fact, that is exactly what he was doing right now.

The music on the machine played; people moved about the Arcade Room and Oliver was focused on the game too much to even notice someone join him. Besides him, a blonde kid about his age put on the red pair of headphones from the consuls and the two battled it out against one another. Surprisingly; Oliver had beaten the blonde-haired kids character best two out of three.  
When the game was over; he turned to face the kid.

"Hey; great game hu?" Oliver questioned as he smiled.

"Tell me about it, it's one of my favorites. My brother and I play it all the time, but I've gotta say; it was nice to have a new face to play against. You're pretty good." The blonde-haired kid finished with a grin.

"Aw thanks; you're really good too." Oliver complimented as he held out a hand to the kid. "Oliver Oken." Oliver introduced with a smile.

The blonde-haired kid took his hand and shook it, "Cody Martin." Cody introduced as they finished shaking hands. A moment of silence came in between them before Cody spoke up, "Are you knew to this boat? I haven't seen you around before? Are you by chance coming into the new semester at Seven Seas High?" Cody wondered as he raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

Oliver shook his head, "Actually I am new here. But uh, no, I'm not here for Seven Seas High. My friends eighteenth birthday party is this weakened and were celebrating it here on the S.S Tipton." Oliver finished explaining as he smiled at the thought of seeing his old friends again. "Do you go to Seven Seas High?" Oliver questioned with slight interest.

Cody nodded, "Yup. My twin brother and I do. It's our second year here." Cody finished as he smiled. "But it's cool that you're here too. You know; you'll love the ship I'm sure. Maybe we can hang out some time again while you're here before your friends' birthday celebration?" Cody questioned as he gave Oliver a hopeful grin.

"Defiantly." Oliver finished with slight excitement.

Just as Cody was about to reply; a boy about their age with short brown hair, brown eyes and colorful shirt and pants to match came rushing up to the two boys. As he did, Cody and Oliver both eyed him with interest. For one, the kid oddly seemed familiar to Cody for some odd reason. For two, the kid obviously knew Oliver for that was the person he ran up to when he stopped to catch his breath.

"Yo Boom! What's up!?" Oliver questioned with slight worry as he eyed his brother with interest.

The kid held his hands up and began to try and take deep breaths and slow his heart rate. When he finally got himself calmed down, he smiled at Oliver. "You won't believe who I saw. The Stewarts." The kid explained as he smiled. "They're here on the boat. They told me to have us meet up with them in the main lobby by noon for your friend's arrival." The kid finished as he allowed his eyes to shift from Oliver to Cody. As soon as he saw Cody; the two other boys could see the kids face scrunch up in confusion. "Hey – "The kid began as he pointed at Cody. "– Weren't you just working at the smoothie bar?" The kid asked.

Cody chuckled to himself slightly. "Oh; you're mistaking me for my twin brother. Yeah, a lot of people do that. But really, that was Zack working at the smoothie bar. I'm Cody." Cody finished as he held out his hand to the kid in front of him. The kid standing in front of him and Oliver took his hand and shook it instantly.

"I'm Boomer." Boomer finished as they finished shaking hands. When they were done shaking hands; Boomer turned to Oliver. "So; Oliver; it's fifteen minutes until noon, think we should head to the Main Lobby and meet up with your friends?" Boomer questioned with a smile and slight excitement.

Oliver nodded, "Sounds cool." Oliver then turned to Cody. "Well, it was nice meeting you Cody; but I've got to head out. I'll see you around, though right?" Oliver questioned with a hopeful tone.

"Totally." Cody finished with a grin. "So, see you later, good luck with your friends." Cody finished as he waved goodbye and turned to go find his twin at the smoothie bar.

Just like that, Oliver and Boomer followed Cody's steps outside of the Arcade Room and made their way towards the Main Lobby. It took the two-a while to find the Main Lobby for neither one of the boys was very good with directions. But, after asking for help twice, buying a map of the ship and one-bathroom break, the two half-brothers finally found the Main Lobby.  
As soon as they entered the Main Lobby; they instantly ran into Jackson and Mr. Stewart.

"Jackson!? Mr. Stewart!?" Oliver questioned with a huge smile.

"Well I'll be darned. If it isn't Oliver." Mr. Stewart stated with a grin as he came up and hugged him. When the two pulled away; Mr. Stewart patted him on the shoulder. "How've you been?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Pretty good, what about you?" Oliver wondered as he raised an eye brow with interest.

"Same old, same old." Mr. Stewart replied simply and then turned to Oliver and Boomer. "Well, now that you two are here, we just have to wait for Lilly and her friends to return. Then, Miles should be here any time after that and soon, we can get this party weekend started." Mr. Stewart finished with a cheer.

Oliver had frozen at the Lilly's name. "Wait…Lilly's here too?" Oliver questioned as he eyed Mr. Stewart.

"Yup." Mr. Stewart replied with a small smirk. "In fact, Jackson just went to go find them and – "Mr. Stewart began only to be interrupted by Jackson and Lilly running into the Main Lobby and hiding behind the check in counter with Mr. Mosby eyeing the two in confusion. "– There here now." Mr. Stewart finished with slight uncertainty as the bus boy from the smoothie bar came rushing in obviously looking for the two.

The kid known as Zack (as they had learned earlier from the smoothie bar) had what looked like white cake all across his front and face. Some of the icing had even gotten into his hair and an angry look plastered across his face. After he looked around the Main Lobby for a few minutes, he gave up and stormed out the other door in while mumbling angrily to himself. As soon as he was gone, Jackson and Lilly popped up from behind the counter and suddenly they spotted Mr. Stewart and Oliver standing not too far from them. However; before they could say anything; Mr. Stewart broke the silence…

"What in the dang flabbit happened you two!?" Mr. Stewart questioned as he, Jackson, Oliver, Lilly, Boomer and Mr. Mosby all gathered around one another.

"Yes, I for one would like an explanation on what went on too? I mean, I'm sure Zack deserved it, but still, I would like an explanation." Mr. Mosby stated as he eyed Jackson and Lilly.

"Well, you see uh…" Jackson began with slight nervousness as he chuckled to himself.

"… Jackson, came to find me and my friends and when he did, he told me that Miley should be arriving any time soon. So; being the best amazing friend that I am, I suggested to Jackson that we get a welcome back present or something. You know; to show her that we missed her and still are her friends no matter what happened between us." Lilly began to explain with a smile.

"Right! And, I thought the idea was like an awesome one! So; to help; I suggested that we get a welcome home cake for her and Lilly agreed." Jackson continued to explain as he sighed. "Then, we got one as you can tell. And, when we got it, we began to carry it to the Main Lobby since it was a little heavy; but sadly, ran into that bus boy known as Zack. When we ran into Zack, the cake smashed all over him and the Sky Deck and well, that's how we ended up here." Jackson finished as he and Lilly both sent a nervous laugh as they eyed one another and then Mr. Mosby.

"Well, I'll let you off the hook this time." Mr. Mosby stated as everyone looked at him in surprise. "Only because it IS your friend's birthday. But, you are to apologize to Zack and clean up the mess you made on the Sky Deck. Understand?" Mr. Mosby questioned as he turned serious and eyed the two young adults.

Jackson and Lilly both nodded. "Good." Mr. Mosby finished as he turned and went back to his check in counter.

Then, when he was gone, Jackson and Lilly turned to eye a laughing Boomer and Oliver. "Man; you two haven't even been on the ship for long and already are causing trouble. That has to be some kind of record!?" Boomer finished as he and Oliver laughed at the two.

"Aw come on you two; enough with the laughing." Mr. Stewart finished. "Miley will be here any minuet and we need to be ready to surprise." Mr. Stewart stated with slight excitement.

"I know! And, I can't wait!" Lilly stated as she clapped her hands in excitement. "As soon as she gets here I'm totally taking her shopping to catch up with her." Lilly finished with a smile.

Oliver looked at her look she was crazy. "What!? No, you're not." Oliver stated as he shook his head. "I'm taking her out to dinner for her birthday." Oliver finished as he grinned to himself.  
"After all, she's my friend too. And, if anything; I want to make it up to her after that horrible fight we had. What better way than to take her out for dinner?" Oliver questioned.

"Really?" Lilly questioned as she eyed him. "Taking her out to dinner? That's best idea you could come up with?" Lilly questioned as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, like shopping is any better?" Oliver questioned in a challenging voice as they two eyed one another.

"Guys; really? You're fighting about this!?" Jackson questioned as he eyed the two in surprise and slight annoyance. While Jackson questioned that, no one noticed the elevator to the Main Lobby open. Once it opened, Miley Stewart herself stepped out of the elevator and smile the minuet she spotted her family and her two best friends. She walked up to them during their conversation and began to try and get their attention. Sadly though, she was ignored and Jackson carried on the conversation. "Seriously guys; if anything, I think Miley would like to relax and unpack her things. After all, this birthday weekend is about her." Jack finished as he smiled and nodded while Miley grinned at the comment her brother made.

Oliver and Lily slightly laughed at the comment. "Oh please, like she has anything to unpack. After all, she hasn't been wearing many clothes recently." Lilly commented making Oliver laugh and Miley feel insulted and send her two friends/ex-friends a hurt look.

"That may be true. But I think she'd still want to unpack." Jackson finished as he rolled his eyes at the two friends.

They laughed again and instantly Jackson, Lilly and Oliver all began to get into an argument about what Miley wanted to do when she arrived. Finally; Mr. Stewart got annoyed and interrupted them. "Oh, Sweet Nibletts! Why don't ya'll just flip a coin to see who gets to do what with Miley first." Mr. Stewart finished as he sighed.

"Hey; that's actually a good idea!" Oliver stated as he turned to his half-brother Boomer who had been watching the argument with confusion the whole time. "Hey Boom; you got a coin we can burrow!?" Oliver questioned with hope as he eyed his brother. Somehow; neither one of them still hadn't noticed Miley standing behind Mr. Stewart and Jackson.

Boomer shook his head, "Sorry bro; don't have one." Boomer replied as Oliver frowned slightly. "Lilly might have one though. Do you have a coin by chance Lily?" Boomer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry; the only coins on me are with Josh. Sadly; he and Yolanda are exploring the ship. They said they'd meet up with us later." Lilly explained with a sigh/smile. Then, she turned to Jackson. "You wouldn't happen to have a coin would you Jackson?" Lily questioned as she, Boomer, Oliver and Mr. Stewart all turned to Jackson.

"Sorry; no coin." Jackson replied with a frown.

Finally; Miley sighed in slight annoyance. She reached into her back-pant pocket and pulled out a quarter. "I have a coin!" Miley called loudly making them all turn to face her.

"Thank you, Miles." Mr. Stewart stated he took the coin and everyone turned back to face one another.

Instantly; the group stood in a moment of silence for a moment all getting ready to use the coin to their liking. However; a sudden realization hit them before they said anything else.  
As soon as the realization hit them, they all turned and face the birthday girl of the weekend. "MILEY!"


End file.
